Once Again
by cakepopshelly
Summary: What if Bella was a bird kid named Flutter. What if she is best friends with a certain eraser Ari. Can she change the evil bitter eraser into a loving caring boy. OneShot


******ME: HOLA FRIENDS! I OWN EVERYTHING HERE AND-**

**BELLA: NO YOU DON'T! **

**ANGEL: IT'S NOT NICE TO LIE.**

**ME: FINE, I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! HAPPY!**

**MAX: WHO WANTS COOKIES!**

**ALL OF US: ME!**

**ARI'S POV**

Hi. I am Ari. Three years old and at the School. Now this isn't that kind of school where you learn new subjects, play with your friends, or date. This is a school where scientists make mutants. My dad left me here alone when he stole 5 experiments. I am in my cage right now. They are making me an Eraser. I am so scared.

Then I hear a thump. It's a new mutant. Oh. It's an avian-bird kid. She kind a pretty. She had blue and purple wings with black streaks and she had blonde hair with blue highlights.

"Hi. I'm Ari, what's your name?" I said to her to be friendly. She just stared at me. After a while she talked.

"Um...I don't have a name. I just want to go home!" she said and started crying. I felt sorry for her.

"Don't cry. It's okay. Don't worry. You can make up your own name. Maybe cause your um...like a bird kid now Feather or Flutter or maybe Rainbow, because of your wings. They're pretty." She thought for a while and then smiled.

"Thanks. I like Flutter! You're a great friend," then she frowned, "I've never had a friend before."

"Same, do you want to be best friends?" she nodded. We talked and chatted for a week. The next day, I was going to be an Eraser. That was the last day I saw Flutter.

**FOUR AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward left me. YAY! My voice told me to stay with him for a while to keep me safe but that was so boring. Besides I'm only 7 ½ years old. I only look 17 because that is one of my powers. I left Max, so I feel like going back. Oh yeah, and my name's not Bella. It's Flutter. It's a funny name. I chose it with the help of a friend. I miss him sooo much. Jeb came back and saw me so he helped me. The next day I came back and went to look for my best friend but didn't find him.

I fell a tear roll down my cheek. Stop it Flutter you're better than that.

I finally got back home. And I was greeted by Angel.

"FLUTTER! You're back. I missed you so much!" I smiled and changed into my real appearance. Bleached blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and I added a purple streak into my hair.

"Angel there you are! Where were- Flutter! Don't you dare leave me again. You hear me!"Max yelled.

Then we were greeted by the rest of the flock. Then we all decided to go to the beach to celebrate.

After hours of fun, we were about to leave when we got attacked by Erasers.

"Well, Max, we meet again." a really scary 8 year old said. Bet he was an Eraser.

"Yes, Ari. But I don't think we will ever see each other after this." Mas said. Wait. Did she say Ari? You see, I never told anyone of Ari. They were about to attack when I yelled.

"STOP!" Everyone was looking at me. I walked up to Max. She was holding me. Away from Ari.

"Is that really you?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Who the hell are you. I don't know you! You sick little girl!" I was going to cry.

"OH REALLY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER FLUTTER, YOUR BEST FRIEND! NO I DON'T THINK SO!YOU LOST HER 4 ½ YEARS AGO! REMEMBER! I GUESS NOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND ARI! BYE! I'M GOING HOME!" I got out of Max's grip opened my wings and flew back. I slammed the door to my room jumped on my bed and started to cry.

**ARI'S POV**

Was it it really her? It couldn't be could it?

"Angel, Gazzy, Total, Nudge, and Iggy. Can you go check on Flutter?" Max asked. They nodded and left right away. Max punched my face and also flew of with Fang. It really was Flutter. My best friend,(my secret crush) I was waiting for this day and I blew it. Man, why do I have to be so stupid!

**FLUTTER'S POV**

Why is my life so messed up! There was a knock on my door.

"Come (sob) in (sob)." As I said that, Angel came in with Total and gave me a giant hug.

"Was he really your best friend?" she asked. Reading my mind. Typical Angel. I nodded.

"Here I want to give this to you." Angel said and gave me a box. I opened it and saw Celeste. I gasped.

"Angel, are you really giving her to me?" she nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said while giving her the biggest hug I've ever given. She left the room and I tried to fall asleep.

**ARI'S POV**

I need to talk to Flutter. I _have _to talk to Flutter. I **will** talk to Flutter, even if it's the last thing I do.

**FLUTTER'S POV**

Ugh! I need fresh air. I walked out of my room and into Max's.

"Max, can I go out and get some fresh air?" Max tensed up a bit but then said I could go for an hour.

I walked up to the cliff and dived down. When I was around 20 feet to the ground, I opened my wings. Purple and blue, the colors Ari loved. I sighed.

Then I heard something in the bushes. Can't be. They can't track us that fast. Can they?

"Who's there!" I yelled. I'm scared. I did the first thing I thought of. RUN! I sprinted as fast as my tiny legs could cary me. I reached the peak and jumped. I was going toward the house when something toughed my shoulder. I used one of my powers and gave it pain. LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN. I looked around and saw a very shocked and in pain Ari. I immediately stopped and and flew away as fast as I can. He was a friend didn't want to kill him but didn't want to hug him... When did he have wings?

I looked back and saw Ari trying to catch up with me. FLY FLUTTER FLY!

"FLUTTER WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" I dived to the ground hid in a tree and waited for him.

As he reached the ground and whispered, "Talk." Knowing he could hear me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. You looked so different. Can you ever forgive me. I won't hurt you, it can be just like old times." I looked into his mind.

_Hope she forgives me. I really hope I get a second chance. She's so pretty. Come on answer Flutter. I'll never hurt her._

Wait he thinks I'm **pretty**? I flew right behind him.

"You think I'm pretty?" I looked at him.

"What? How did you know that! Did I say it out loud!" he yelled and obviously blushing.

"It's okay... I like you too." He smiled and turned into his human appearance. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Did they turn you into an Eraser?" he nodded.

"What about the wings? I've never seen one of them on an Eraser?"

"After I died, I got second chance and they put wings on me. They thought it would be easier to capture Max's flock." I gasped.

"You died! When did this happen!" He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here with you aren't I?" he smiled. Man that smile got me crazy.

"Do you want to go back to the house. We could talk there." I asked him.

"Don't think the flock would be happy to see me there." I shook my head.

"Geez Ari, it's like you don't even know me any where. This is _me_ we're talking about. You know, the one that tried to break out inly 10 times but failed because she couldn't get _your_ lock picked." he bursted out laughing and I just smiled.

"Come on, I have a window in my room."

We finally made it to my house. I found my window and quietly opened it. Ari slipped inside.

"You stay in there, I'm going to go get you something to eat. Kay?" he nodded. I walked in the door and toward the fridge.

"Flutter, how was your fresh air?" Angel asked me.

"Good, fine. The usual." I replied immediately, got two cups of pudding and a plate of cookies and skipped away.

"I won't tell Max. Just scream and I'll be there." she whispered. How did she even- I caught myself. Mind-reading.

_That's right. Have fun!_

I shrugged it off and walked into my room. I locked the door and walked up to Ari. I handed him a cup and we chowed down. After we finished he asked me something.

"So...where were you the past four years?" I looked down.

"I was in Forks, Washington. I changed everything about me. My hair, my eyes, my scent, heck, I even changed my nose." I smiled a little.

"How did you change your appearance? Is it like your new power?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I can now change mine and anyone's appearance, read minds like I did an hour ago, I can change me and anyone invisible, and the rest is still unknown. Want me to show you." he nodded. I stood up and thought. Who should I change into. Then I got it. I changed into Bella. Then I sat down.

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" I laughed. Then I changed back to me.

"Hey, want to prank Max?" he nodded.

"Only Angel and I can do this. The others she glares at like forever. Come on. ANGEL!" he looked shocked.

"Don't worry, she already knows." When I said that, Angel walked in. I whispered the plan. She smiled at me evilly. I nodded.

I change Ari invisible, Angel into me, and me into Eraser Ari. Then we walked out of the room. Angel was playing dead and I was dragging her by the leg into the room. Before we walked in, everyone was talking. When I walked in, everyone was silent at once.

"FLUTTER!" everyone yelled. Max ran up to me and tried to punch me but I dodged. Then everyone ran up and fought me. We fought for 2 minutes and not a scratch on me cause I know their every move.

"Okay, Angel. Wake up. I can't have a straight face anymore." I said. They were all silent. I smiled. I turned myself back to Flutter and changed Angel back to Angel. Then both of us were cracking up.

Max ran up to us and hugged us.

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me!" We both nodded. Then we went back to my room. I made Ari visible again and we all started laughing again. Then Angel left my room.

"Man, Flutter I never knew you were this devious." Ari said. I just smiled.

"Well, I have to go. Do you want to meet me in the woods at 12:00 to chat?" I nodded and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was still blushing when he left.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and got a banana. I sat onto the couch and ate my banana.

_So, where is he? **- Angel**_

_He left. Meeting me in the woods tomorrow. **-Flutter**_

_Flutter and Ari, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **-Angel**_

_Stop it Angel! Or I'll end you! **-Flutter**_

_Okay, okay. No need to get all angry. **-Angel**_

_I'm out. See ya. Tell Max I went out for a fly. **-Flutter**_

_Wait I wanna come!** -Angel**_

_Come on, let's go tell Fang. **-Flutter**_

We walked up to Fang. Apparently, he was on his blog.

"Fang, can we go out and fly?" he thought for a minute and nodded. We walked out and jumped up. This is the life.

"So, how do you know Ari?" Angel asked.

"Oh, the first week I was there, he became my best friend. I was always the freak, the weirdo. Even before the wings. I was like really pretty and the others were like 'want to join us and make weirdo's lives miserable?' and I said no so they ganged up in me and the rest is history."

"You know he really likes you."

"Yeah, I was reading his mind and he said I was pretty." I said blushing.

"Aw, you are going to be perfect together." she said and my head snapped up.

"No! You're out of your mind Angel." I replied shaking my head.

We walked into the house.

"Where have you guys been! I was looking everywhere for you two!" Angel and I looked at each other.

"Um...we told Fang we were going to fly around." we told her.

"WHAT!" she yelled while glaring at Fang.

"Sorry...I forgot." he said looking like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Gahh!" Max grunted and headed towards her room.

The next day, I couldn't wait for Ari.

_Waiting for someone special? **-Angel**_

_Yeah, Ari told me to meet him in the woods at twelve. **-Flutter**_

_It's 11:30, 30 more minutes of waiting. **-Angel**_

_Thanks, Angel. **-Flutter**_

_Can I come with you. Just to see if you're safe. **-Angel**_

_Sure. I guess. We can even play a game. **-Flutter**_

_YAY! This is going to be so much fun! **-Angel**_

"Guys, why is Angel jumping up and down?" Gazzy asks. Apparently, Gazzy and Nudge were walking in.

"Oh um.." we both say looking at the ground.

"What is it? Are we going somewhere? Is it going to be fun? Where are we going? Where are we-" Nudge asked but is interrupted by Gazzy covering her mouth.

"Tell us and we won't tell Max." we gasped.

"Fine! We're going to the woods at 12:00." Gazzy and Nudge started smiling.

"We're going with you!" They said. I looked at my watch.

"Well come on. But don't say I didn't warn you."

We finally made it to the woods. I held up my hands and told them stop.

"I'll be right back." I said. I walked into the woods and looked for Ari. Where was he. Did he bail. That's not like him. Then I had two arms around me. Ari.

"Hi, thought you didn't come."

"Yeah right, that would mean I would have to miss seeing you." he said. I blushed.

"Come on, I have some friends that are waiting for some fun." I said. Ari looked confused.

"Angel was the only one that was going to come but then Gazzy and Nudge walked in and asked what was going on. They said that if we didn't tell themm they'd tell Max." he nodded.

"Well, looks like they're in for a surprise." I nodded. We walked back to where Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were.

"Stay here." I whispered. Ari nodded.

"Okay guys, I'm back!" I told them.

"Where were you?" Gazzy asked.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, you want to play freeze-tag, bird style?" I told him. He nooded.

"Okay, I brought a friend. You two _**HAVE**_ to promise not to scream, yell, or tell anyone, especially Max. Okay?" they both nodded. I ran back into the woods and put my hands on Ari's shoulders and led him to part of the flock. When then saw him they gasped and jumped into fighting stances.

"Guys, it's okay. He's a friend." I told them.

"OKAY? OKAY? FLUTTER, HE'S THE ENEMY. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE'S TRIED TO KILL US?" Gazzy yelled.

"Gazzy, don't worry. He's never going to hurt us again. He's my best friend." He tensed for a while and then sighed.

"Okay, NOT IT!" he yelled. Then everybody else said it. I was the last one to say it. I grumbled and counted to ten. Then I turned invisible.

**ARI'S POV**

Where'd she go? Oh right. She can turn invisile. Then a hand touched me. Flutter appeared.

"HA! You're now frozen."she said and turned invisible. Man, I can't believe I got frozen during the first minute of this game. Dang, he was bad at this game. Or, Flutter is like a master at freeze tag.

**FLUTTER'S POV**

Yay! I won. That was fun. Now we have to go back home before Max gets scared and gets a search party going.

"Bye Ari. See you tomorrow!" we say to him. As everyone went into the sky, I ran up to Ari and quickly kissed his cheek. I blushed and took off.


End file.
